


Say Something

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [24]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: When Yona turns her head, she sees his smile. On their last battlefield together, he has protected them and he leaves without sounds, with single genuine smile is carved on his face and a single tear comes out from the corner of his eye.“say something, Soo Won?!”.“…forgive me, Yona…the reason of why I’m giving up on you because for me…”, this time, he swallows his pride, exhaling pained breath “…you’re the one that I love and I’m saying goodbye…”.“it crossed my head, I’m nothing at all for you, that’s why you could betray us that easily”, he pulls him into his embrace, hiding his crying face on his shoulder “…I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you…”.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> now, prepare your tissue

No one predict this will happen before.

Not the pretty genius boy or the Four Dragon Warriors.

Not the Thunder Beast or red-haired princess.

Not even Soo Won himself.

With only Sky Tribe behind him as a King and with four other tribes behind her as exiled princess, his position as false King, the usurper will be ended sooner or later no matter how they resist, Soo Won knows it.

Hak has taken Joo Doh down and soon, he surely will aim for his head.

Keishuk doesn’t about to let it happening just like that. He does the obvious, to make their enemy’s morale down and force their enemy to surrender, to win this fateful battlefield, he has to kill the leader. With sly smirk on his face, when Hak approaches them after his fight against Joo Doh, Keishuk pointing to behind where Yona runs approaching him. Yun supports with medic and the Dragons are too far to defend her. On the flurry of fallen arrows, Hak pulls her into his tight embrace, shielding her from the rain of arrows and one more time, he become the human shield for her beloved one. Hak drops to his knee, slumping in Yona’s arms and puking bloods as they kneeling on the ground together. Yona gasps in shock when Hak’s blood splattering onto her face and clothes like how his blood has stained all over his body due to the arrows, too many arrows have stabbed his body and it’s a miracle that it doesn’t kill him instantly. She cries in fear as she asking him to hold himself together, pulling out the arrows from his body and tying the torn pieces of her robe on his wounds to halt the bleeding for a while like Yun has taught her before.

“what I told you before… don’t come out… stay in safe place…”, Hak coughs a mouthful of blood onto his palm, each exhale of his breath resulting more blood to come out of his mouth before he leaning his head on her shoulder, running his finger on her hair weakly “run, princess… the enemy… will come here…”.

“no?! how could you ask me to leave your side?!”, she wipes her tears, the blood on her cheeks smearing her hand but she ignoring it for now “ever since that day I promised to myself like how we vowed to each other in front of Gods, I would never leave your side!?”.

“so heart-warming, princess Yona”, Keishuk lifts his sword, pointing it to Yona’s neck from behind “but this is the end”.

Keishuk has to admit about how impressing that her existence can shake this Kingdom into turmoil and he offers her to surrender along with her troops and marry King Soo Won, to reach the peaceful reconciliation between them but with one condition, she has to give Hak to them so they can execute him.

Cradling Hak’s head on her lap, Yona pulls Hak’s head closer to her chest, glaring up to Keishuk “I won’t hand him over, ever!? it’s far better if I die rather than I should marry with him and betray my husband!?”.

A couple of rings on both Yona and Hak’s ring fingers are glistening under the sunlight before the trails of blood staining it. They have married and once the news about their marriage is spreading, Earth tribe and half of Fire tribe (under Kyo Ga) and Water tribe (under Joon Gi) have sided onto her after she has earned the full support from Wind tribe and half of Fire tribe (under Tae Jun) and Water tribe (under Lily) before. Yona has never wanted this chaos, neither does Hak, not even till now but with her marrying Hak, they have the right to claim the throne as King and Queen, especially when Yona bears the heir. Four tribes of Kouka Kingdom fully give their support and they think it’s only about time to go back to the Castle but Soo Won has refused to surrender when they come to conquer the Castle. The last battle can’t be avoided.

“it’s ashamed, princess Yona, for you to choose this mongrel over the King”, Keishuk raises his sword “as you wish, I will send you to where your father has been waiting along with your husband… and your child in your womb”.

Hak can’t move even if he struggles to move, due to lost too much blood it seems “don’t… touch her…”.

Keishuk only scoffs at that before lifting his sword, ready for giving the killing blow.

Yona pulls Hak closer to her, closing her eyes “NO!?”.

Yona has prepared herself to receive the killing blow but instead, Yona hears Joo Doh’s scream “YOUR MAJESTY?!”.

Yona opens her eyes slowly and her eyes flies opened wide. Hak’s blurry sight also catches the glimpse of Soo Won stands in front of them, comes in between them and Keishuk. He receives the killing blow from Keishuk in order to protect them. At the same time when Hak has lost his consciousness, Yona yells Soo Won’s name before turning to Hak, trying to wake Hak up. What should she do? She doesn’t want to leave Hak’s side but she also doesn’t want Soo Won to die.

Next second, Keishuk coughs blood as Kija’s claw impaling his body. Kija drops Keishuk’s body to the side, not caring of where it will fall and approach the three of them frantically. Jae Ha lands behind him, carrying Yun piggyback-ride. Shina comes with Zeno not long after that, after Shina has freed Zeno from the Sky Tribe soldiers who held him without hurt his body which in result, his power couldn’t be activated.

“Yun, help!?”, Yona frantically demands, terrified and panicked “Hak… Soo Won… they have…!?”.

“I know, Yona, we saw”, after checking on Soo Won and Hak, Yun shakes his head and apologizes “Yona, I apologize, this is not because King Soo Won is our enemy but I’m not God… the killing blow that Keishuk launched has fatally wounded King Soo Won in his vital and I couldn’t…”.

Yona shakes her head, crying harder “no…”.

“Yona”, Soo Won gently smiles up to her, squeezing her hand weakly “…it’s alright…”.

“forgive me, Yona…”, Yun says regretfully before wiping his eyes with his sleeve, rolling his sleeves up “but for Hak, I still could save him and I wouldn’t let him die like I have promised?!”.

As long as Yun gives treatment to Hak’s wounds, with Hak’s head being laid on her lap, Yona keeps holding Hak’s hand. It feels like her hand will break under pressure as Hak squeezing hers in pain but Yona has to deal with it, after all he’s fighting for her and with her another hand, Yona holds Soo Won’s hand “…I’ve always been protected… by both of you, ever since we were children…”.

“you’re pregnant…”, Soo Won bluntly points out “you really… shouldn’t have to… come here from… the first place… both of you… are too reckless…”.

“you stupid… you shouldn’t have to protect us… then why…”, Yona glares, looking down to him as her tears streaming down her face, crying out loud “say something, Soo Won?!”.

“…why, Yona?”, Soo Won wonders why she’s crying like this for him “you should have hated me…”.

“it’s true, I never could forgive you for what you did to me and Hak…”, Yona sobs before crying out loud “but no matter how I wanted to hate you or thought that I hate and despise you, I never really wish for your death!?”.

“…forgive me, Yona…the reason of why I’m giving up on you because for me…”, he has known it, even hoped for it, that he can trust Hak to protect Yona, believe Yona in his hands because Hak has been the one who protect them, Hak will never and wouldn’t betray Yona and this time, he swallows his pride, exhaling pained breath “…you’re the one that I love and I’m saying goodbye…”.

Before Yona has the chance to say something to him, she feels Yun has shifted, asking Jae Ha and Shina to help him put the bandage on Hak’s wounds after Yun has stopped the bleeding. After Yun has stopped his task, asking Zeno to take over his task to stop the bleeding, Yun puts his intertwining hands on Hak’s chest before starts giving the heart-message after Yun has promptly dropped his ear on Hak’s chest with deep frown on his face.

Yona dreadfully asks, turning her attention from Hak’s pale face and still body to Yun’s strained face “Yun, what’s wrong? Yun?”.

“damn it, Hak?! Breathe!?”, Yun slaps Hak’s face, wiping his tears, his fear really takes the toll on him after knowing he has stopped breathing and his heart no longer beating due to the great shock that his body has earned because of losing too much bloods. Yun puts his intertwining hands on Hak’s chest again “Yona, give him the artificial respiration as I give the heart-massage?!”.

Yona’s hands flies to cover her mouth, before she does Yun’s instructions _“oh God, please don’t take him from me?! I don’t mind if you take mine but not Hak?!”_.

 _“don’t worry, Yona… I will kick him back…”_ , with that, Soo Won closes his eyes slowly, whispering weakly “…sorry that I love you. Sayonara, Yona”.

After Hak finally starts breathing again, Yona can afford to check on Soo Won and vaguely she hears what Soo Won has said just now “…Soo Won?”.

When Yona turns her head, she sees his smile. On their last battlefield together, he has protected them and he leaves without sounds, with single genuine smile is carved on his face and a single tear comes out from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Hak feels like he’s drowning into the darkness, it’s so cold and dark here. It feels like he has been walking so far in the void world, neither sounds he can hear nor something he can see here, until he’s faced with too bright light, like the white out of the blizzard. When Hak opens his eyes, he finds the most beautiful place he has ever seen, there’s only flowers as far as your eyes can see, reaching the horizon. It’s oddly so quiet and calm, he even doesn’t remember when the last time he has felt this calm. He looks around and finds no one here, he thinks Yona might have loved this place where it’s fulfilled with so many flowers, only a single river that he doesn’t know where it’s started or ended which separate this place with another beautiful field across this place.

Hak narrows his eyes when he catches the sight of someone standing across this place and as the recognition comes to his eyes, his eyes widen “…King Il?”.

Unconsciously Hak steps forward, walking to where he finds the bridge but the bridge is disappeared when he wants to walk above it, a gap which leading to dark place with flame, so many people reaching their hands out to him, asking or begging him to join with them. Even Hak feels afraid and when he thinks this is the end for him, being ended on the Hell, someone’s hands, more than one person grasp the back of his collar before pulling him out.

“no, no, no, Hak. It’s not your time to go there”, Soo Won catches the back of his collar, pulling him out of the Hell along with three others who helping him. Once they have successfully dragged Hak who obviously heavier than Soo Won, Soo Won is on his knees and palms, out of breaths because he just running to catch up with Hak and pulling him out by the collar “man, you’re still heavy like a bear”.

Hak is surprised and stares to four men in front of him who just helping him. Soo Won, along with the three others who have resemblance with Kija, Shina and Jae Ha.

The white-haired one with Dragon Claw on his arm, Guen laughs to Soo Won “it’s because you lack of the training and exercise?!”.

The blue-haired one with Dragon Eyes, Abi narrows his eyes to Guen “say the man with ten times stronger arm from ordinary people?”.

The green-haired one with spear using boots to cover his legs, Shu-Ten looks like he’s about to stab Soo Won with his spear “whatever, could I stab him now?”.

 _“Oh, it’s funny. They’re just like White Snake, Shina and the Droopy Eyes”_ , Hak thinks when the trio start to fight and argue against each other. Hak gives his thanks to them for save him, pointing to behind “but… where is this and what was that place?”.

“this is what people usually say as ‘Styx river’ or ‘San Tzu river’, the border between life and death”, Abi who pulls the fistful of Shu-Ten’s hair on his hand turning his attention to Hak before explaining that Hak just barely crossed the bridge “if you crossed the bridge, you’d die”.

“that was close, while you’re still alive, only dying, you still could cross the bridge anytime and you would really die if it happened”, Shu-Ten leans his spear on his shoulder “just if not because this boar has an arm that ten times stronger than ordinary people helping us”.

“yeah, couldn’t let our mistress become a young widow with one fatherless child”, Guen crosses his arms and nods his head feverishly before lifting his fist, a vein popping on his head “wait, who did you call as a boar just now, you green lizard?!”.

Hak wants to laugh, looking at the fight between Guen and Shu-Ten with Abi watches them in boredom, it just feels like witnessing Kija and Jae Ha fight against each other as Shina watches them silently.

“you moron, do you want to leave your wife and your child in Yona’s womb?”, ignoring green-haired man and white-haired man who have an argue with blue-haired man stares to his brothers with bored expression, Soo Won narrows his eyes to Hak “you’re not allowed to die, Hak”.

“I don’t think I want to hear that from you”, Hak glares to Soo Won but when he remembers what make them here, he lifts his head slowly to Soo Won “…wait, you’re here too, so you’ve really…”.

“yeah, and it seems I already died now”, Soo Won scratches the back of his head “I haven’t had enough time to say goodbye, so when you’re back, could you tell Joo Doh and Yona about my apologizes? At least, with my death… it will alleviate the pain and suffering that both of you have—”.

Soo Won’s words are cut off by Hak’s fist because Hak punches him right on his chin, sending him flying several meters backwards. Guen, Abi and Shu-Ten gawk on that before they silently sit, have decided to watch and observe.

Shu-Ten crosses his arm, leaning his spear on his shoulder “…oi, we don’t need to stop him, right?”.

Abi leans his chin on his palm, cupping his face “nope, because no matter how he’s beaten black and blue by him, it will heal instantly no matter how bad the wounds. They will not die since they are only spirits right now. It’s one of the opportunities of becoming the spirits as long as they’re not bad or evil spirits”.

Guen turns his head “still want to stab him, Greeny?”.

“on second thought, maybe no”, Shu-Ten leans his chin on his palm, copying Abi “that boy has done it”.

“but you have planned to do it when you feel it’s not enough, right?”, Abi pets the blue bird on his finger, rolling his eyes. When he receives sly smirk on his green brother’s face as the answer, Abi narrows his eyes “…such a brute”.

“I really hate this part of you… always do as you please and make everything light”, Hak walks approaching Soo Won, pulling him up with grasping his collar “what make you think… that with your death, everything will be better? You betrayed us, you killed King Il, you casted the princess away from her Castle, her only home and shattered her world into pieces… I saw it, you were ready to kill the princess and you… you just betrayed my trust… it felt like my heart shattered into pieces…”.

“that’s why you and Yona have decided to take over the throne—”.

“it’s for her sake, goddamn it?! For our child?! You don’t know that someone tried to kill Yona, whoever they are, they sent assassins just because knowing that Yona is pregnant?!”.

Soo Won’s blood runs cold when Hak tells him that Yona was barely killed by assassins who thinking her as a threat. Yona has been afraid too, knowing she and their child in her womb is in danger just because she became more dangerous threat for them with the child in her womb, even if she hasn’t been crowned as the Queen.

“she wanted the safe place where we needn’t to be afraid of our children play outside. I asked her before we conquer, about what she wanted to do with you, and guess what? She couldn’t forgive what you did to her father but she never really wanted for your death, so do I. I don’t think I really want to kill you if not because of you, hurt her and threatened princess’ life. So, what make you think that your death will alleviate our pain and suffer? While in fact, it only hurts us more…”, Hak’s grip starts loosened as he drops to his knees, bowing his head further “why should you care in the end? Why did you die because of protecting us? Why? Tell me… tell me why, Soo Won?!”.

When Hak sits down and covers his eyes after letting him go, Guen comes to support him up.

Soo Won doubles over on the ground “because after everything that I have done, especially what I did to you and Yona, Hak… for many years, I’ve been thinking and thinking that I don’t hope for live my life happily and die peacefully… but you know what? I found out that even I could die peacefully… because only with this way, I could give back everything that I’ve taken from her to her. Only with this way, I could have my redemption for you and Yona… so I could go and die as everything’s ended now… not that I don’t care of you two till I never told you two, but—”.

“you don’t trust us from the first place, that’s why you never care to tell us from the first place, you never did in the end?!”, Hak growls, still covering his eyes “why wouldn’t you tell us? If you care enough to say something to us, I’ll be the one if you want me to—”.

“and I’d stumble and fall. I couldn’t be failed my father’s last wish, Hak. I don’t want to endanger yours or Yona’s life… we were only children back then when I knew it. Although I told you, who know what would happen to you if I told you about the fact of my father’s death? Who know how Yona would react? that’s why I never could tell you or Yona… I want to keep you two away from the bloody path that I’ve been walking in, but in the end… I’m the one who have been throwing you two into the jeopardize”, Soo Won regretfully smiles wryly before pointing out “but know this, I would pull you out anywhere, anytime. Not only for Yona, but also for myself”, Soo Won looks up peacefully “now, after everything’s ended, finally I could go without regret… I could get my freedom back, since everything has been finished…”.

“it crossed my head, I’m nothing at all for you, that’s why you could betray us that easily”, he pulls him into his embrace, hiding his crying face on his shoulder “…I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you…”.

Soo Won hugs Hak back, burying his own crying face on Hak’s broader shoulder. Abi turns his head, pretending to not cry and the sky is more interesting so sudden. Guen wipes his tears furiously along with Shu-Ten.

Suddenly, a brown-haired girl around Zeno’s young appearance comes to offer the handkerchiefs to the first generation of Dragon brothers “have you done speaking with him, brothers? If so, it’s my turn to lead the way go back home for him, right?”.

“yeah, we leave it to you, Kaya”, Abi sniffs before turning to Hak “come with her, this girl will lead the way for you, this isn’t your time to go to the other side”.

“but… how about—”.

“Hak, I’m dead already. Just please, tell Yona that I truly apologize for all her pain and suffer…”, Soo Won cuts him off and smiles bitterly “I apologize, Hak… and I hope that we still can meet in another lifetime, be happy together without any hostility, ever… unlike this time…”.

Before Kaya brings him home, the first generation of dragon brothers ask him to convey their message to Zeno.

Guen lifts his fist “please smack Zeno’s head for make me waiting too long, kid!?”.

Abi deadpans “—also slap his face and tell him, you should have visited sooner before I died, you dolt”.

Shu-Ten smirks “as for me, please kick his butt and tell him that he’s still in debt a booze for me?!”.

“you guys are wilder than the other three Dragons in my generation”, Hak concedes “wonder how Zeno had dealt with you guys…”.

Kaya chirps cheerfully “but they’re nice!?”.

Guen pats Kaya’s head “of course, you are our sister-in-law, after all”.

Even Shu-Ten has to admit “and the cute one~”.

“but it doesn’t mean you can flirt with her, pervert”, Abi yanks Shu-Ten’s hair “if Zeno knew it, he would surely want to beaten you black and blue”.

Shu-Ten scratches his head “well then, he should have come here sooner”.

“wait, it means—”, Hak lifts his hand, pointing Kaya “you are…”.

“just go, Yona’s waiting for you anxiously on the other side”, Soo Won pushes him after Kaya takes his hand “Sayonara, Hak”.

When Hak feels like he has fallen to that dark void place again, the last thing he remembers is Soo Won’s genuine smile, the first generation of Dragon warriors wave their hand, telling him to take care of himself like he protecting Yona and his comrades, also Kaya’s words that she will always wait for Zeno.

* * *

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is the excruciating pain all over his body, like he has been stabbed by thousand needles. Correct, he barely forgets it, he has been pierced by arrows all over the back of his body, hands, legs, torso, shoulders, and it’s a good luck in the middle of his bad lucks that he hasn’t got pierced by arrow on his nape or the back of his head. He tries hard to not move a single finger and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is his wife’s sleeping figure by his side, the trail of tears on her cheek and the dark circles under her eyes is the proof that she’s cried herself to sleep and lack of sleep. Jae Ha who is about to cover her with blanket standing behind her, his eyes widen before he runs to outside through the window calling for Yun and telling whoever outside there that Hak’s awake.

Thanks to that, Yona stirs awake and jolts, before she wrapping her arms around his neck carefully and crying in relief. Only then Hak realizes that he’s lying on his stomach and heavily bandaged.

“your heart and your breath stopped for a while… I thought I’d lost you too…”, Yona sobs, crying harder “please stop do this to me, Hak… you’re not allowed to die before I give birth this child…”.

“…yeah, I’m sorry for worrying you, princess”, Hak weakly sighs “don’t cry, I’m back already…”.

Yona wipes her tears and smiles brightly “welcome back”.

After that, all of their comrades come barging into this room, and Yona’s room in Hiryuu Castle is flooded by visitors that eagerly want to see him. Lily and Yun have helped Yona to watch over Hak as long as he’s unconscious for a week. Tae Woo tells him that he and the other Generals will take care of everything in the Castle as Yona and Yun have instructed, being helped by Elder Mundok as temporary advisor so he needn’t to worry about anything.

Yun scolds him as he re-bandaging him “you scared us, you moron!?”.

Kija wipes his tears, hiccupping “that’s right!? Never have seen you’re injured this badly?! Not to mention the princess keeps crying nearly every night?!”.

As usual, Shina offers Ao on his hand and the squirrel offers his nut “we’re relieved that you’re awake…”.

“seriously, try not to do that again, Hak”, Jae Ha furrows his eyebrow, pointing to Mundok “or I’ll join your grandfather”.

Hak flinches when Mundok comes inside with dark aura surrounding his body and winces in pain as he instinctively tries to get up from bed, only to collapse to the bed again, squirming “…ow…”.

“what I told you before to not get up!?”, Yun shouts in irritation “Jae Ha, can’t you be serious at once!? and Elder, don’t give him the dangerous vibe as if you’re gonna kill him when he shouldn’t have to move at all like this!?”.

“ah, Hak!? Pull yourself together?!”, Yona cries out, patting Hak’s head before she turns her head, pouting to Mundok “Mundok~”.

From outside, Lily, Tae Woo and other Wind Tribe members shout to him too “Elder, don’t kill him?!”.

Mundok sighs before sitting beside his bed. Really, just if he can do it now, Mundok wants nothing but to pull him into his tight embrace but unfortunately, he can’t risk to re-open his wounds and has to wait till Hak’s getting better, so he can give Hak his bear hug. This time, Mundok only leans his forehead into his head, patting his head gently like he always did to him when he praised him as a child in Hak’s childhood “…you didn’t have any idea on how worried sick we had”.

Hak sighs in relief, at least Mundok will not try to kill him until he’s fully recovered “…right, forgive me”.

Come to think of it, no wonder Yona wept like that and everyone worried sick.

Hak turns his eyes to Yona, the only gesture that he can do with the condition he’s getting in right now “…you don’t want to say something about Soo Won?”.

Yona’s hand freezes on the spot where she’s gently caressing Hak’s head. The others also shut their mouth and exchange worried glances.

“Hak, just rest. We still can speak about it later…”, Yona forces herself to smile reassuringly, caressing his head again. She knows, it’s so rare for Hak to bring up Soo Won into their conversation but right now, she really doesn’t want to speak about him, not with everyone watching, not when she hasn’t prepared herself “the most important thing right now is, you should get well soon and we can speak when you’re getting better…”.

“…I understand”, Hak closes his eyes slowly. Everyone think he’s fast asleep again, so when he eventually speaks again, they are almost jumped from pure fright, only to find his usual mischievous smirk “oh, your wife looked so young, Zeno. Both of you started early, huh?”.

Zeno snaps his head “eh?”.

Hak tells them about what he’s experienced on the border of between life and death, that he met with Kaya and the first generation of Dragon warriors. After telling him about their message, Hak eyes Kija, Shina and Jae Ha, deliberately ignoring the fact Zeno’s weeping right now “because the state I’m still in, would you do me a favour to do your predecessor’s words, guys?”.

“just a smack on the head, right?”, Kija lifts his dragon claw “I’ll do it in my predecessor’s stead!?”.

Shina apologizes and shakes his head “I don’t wanna slap Zeno”.

Jae Ha smirks “then I’ll do the favour of drinking the booze before kick him”.

Zeno squawks in protest "what, trying to kill your elder, youngsters?".

Hak chuckles “you guys are really entertaining”.

“HAK!? Even in this state, you—”, Yona squeaks in disbelief and irritation before she laying her head on the edge of their bed, suddenly feels really tired and relieved “…you’re really back”.

“of course, I am”, Hak reassures her, biting back the wince in pain as he lifting his hand to patting her head when she buries her crying face on the edge of their bed “I couldn’t just go off and die before meet with our children, right?”.

* * *

 

Though, they needn’t to wait too long for speak about Soo Won. Next time they have their privacy, they speak to each other openly, without hide anything, without lie, only being honest to each other.

Yona carefully lies herself down beside Hak, pulling the blanket up to cover their body “I thought you don’t want to speak about him at all, and you aren’t in your good shape, that’s why I didn’t say something about him, at all”.

As Yona tells Hak about what happened to Soo Won when Hak was dying before Soo Won died, she can’t help it, her tears welling up again and she buries her face on his chest. Hak also cries as he telling her about his encounter with Soo Won on the border of life and death. Both cry for their closest friend while entangle each other’s body in each other’s arms, despite their pain and suffering, despite his betrayal, he’s still their closest and dearest friend. They cry for his death and their failure to save him. They have wanted to forgive him and save him for so long but what they just have is only the reason for not hate him anymore, because they have forgiven him and no longer able to bring themselves to hate him.

Their coronation is delayed until Hak’s condition is getting better. About a month after that, Yona and Hak are crowned as Queen and King of Kouka Kingdom. Only a half year after that, Yona gives birth twin, two sons. The former has red hair and Amethyst eyes like his mother while the latter has raven hair and blue eyes like his father. Yona gives name ‘Hiryuu’ for the former and Hak gives name ‘Won-Il’ for the latter. When their children are growing bigger, there’s once when Won-Il asks his father about why does he get name ‘Won-Il’ although he’s the second son, not the first son. Why not his older brother, Hiryuu who has that name instead of him? Hak smiles and settles his son down on his lap, telling him about the origin of his name that he has taken his name from his grandfather, his mother’s father, the late King Il, and previous King, his mother’s cousin, King Soo Won before telling Won-Il the reason of why he has taken their names as his name. From far distance as she helps Hiryuu to train with his bow, Yona realizes that her second son has left his swordsmanship training with his father to take a break and smiles fondly to them before looking up to the bright blue sky.

 _“…Soo Won, up until now I have been thinking over and over, just if you said something to us, maybe we would not end like this, so you just have to wait a bit longer for us till the time comes, when we can meet again in another lifetime, when there's a chance that we can be happy together”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone need tissue or handkerchief?  
> *sniffs and sobs  
> Okay, I'm alright now. Anyone want to hate me for make Soo Won die here, I also teared up a little when write this, seriously.


End file.
